


Vacation's All I Ever Wanted

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba gives Jounouchi some choices for a vacation.  He's really trying.





	Vacation's All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of 50 Days of Pupship: Going on vacation

Kaiba dropped a pile of brochures in front of Jounouchi, right on top of his handheld console.

"Gee, thanks, Kaiba."

"Those are all of the sites around my next business trip. Find something you'd like to do."

Jounouchi collected the brochures like spilled cards and looked up at Kaiba. "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Kaiba said. "It's called a vacation."

"I don't think vacations go with business trips."

"Well, you'll want something to do," Kaiba said, as if explaining to a child. "I'm giving you options."

"Which option includes you coming along?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba frowned. "I'll be busy."

"Well, so will I."

Kaiba made a noise of frustration. "Why are you so difficult?"

"I'm not difficult, I'm..." He waved a hand, searching for the word. "Contrary."

"That's the same thing."

"No it's not!" Jounouchi huffed. "Anyway. Why are you so against an actual vacation? For the two of us?"

"I'm not against--" Kaiba made that same noise again, something between a snort and a growl. He took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "I'm trying. I'm trying to be thoughtful and asking you to come with me without being bored." He opened his eyes.

Jounouchi smiled at him. "Geez, Kaiba, why didn't you just say so? Sure I'll come with you." He set aside the brochures and patted the seat beside him. Kaiba sat stiffly. Jounouchi bumped his shoulder against Kaiba's. "OK, so sometimes I am difficult. But you go about things so roundabout. It's really weird, OK?"

"I'm doing my best."

"I know." Jounouchi took Kaiba's hand. "I appreciate it."

"You'd better," Kaiba said into his hair. He kissed Jounouchi's head. "Pick something. I promise I'll join you."

"Swear it?"

"On my father's grave."

Jounouchi shot him a look. "That's not very reassuring."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but... Never mind. I'll take it."

"Good choice."


End file.
